


Shiver

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswitch, M/M, discussions of people who can't orgasm, het porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Ryo is impolite about women with low sex drives. Massu doesn't get the whole big deal about sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Title:** Shiver  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Koyama/Massu, some background RyoShigePi  
**Warnings:** genderswitch, het porn, discussions of people who can't orgasm  
**Summary:** Ryo is impolite about women with low sex drives. Massu doesn't get the whole big deal about sex.  
**Notes:** [Some people](http://jesuismeme.livejournal.com/601.html?thread=31321#t31321) totally encouraged me to do this, I don't care if they probably thought I was joking. >_< Inspired by certain discussions on certain other memes. Also, because I think this fic could be misinterpreted; I think that [asexuality](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asexuality) is just as valid as any other lifestyle, and this fic is not meant to be any kind of statement about it.

  
“Frigid bitch wouldn't even dance with me,” Ryo says to Yamapi one day, referring to a woman who had rejected his advances at a party the night before.

Yamapi snorts. “If you're using language like that I can see why.”

“Shut up,” Ryo grumps.

“Why is 'frigid' even an insult?” Koyama asks. “It must suck, not being able to orgasm.”

Everyone else in the room grimaces, though Massu only does because this conversation is rapidly going somewhere he does not want it to go. Orgasms, sex, and other generally messy, sticky activities with really awful consequences really aren’t his thing.

Neither is being reminded that he isn’t quite normal in that aspect.

“But how hard can it even be?” Ryo asks. “They're orgasms. You just rub for a little while and they happen.”

Massu tries to become one with the sofa in horror. It's really a shame—he'd almost worn a shirt a striped pattern that would've camouflaged quite well with the couch, but he'd gone for plaid instead.

“Not for girls,” Koyama says.

Shige nods, “It's more psychological for them.”

“What do you two even know about girls?” Ryo sneers, but Koyama just raises an eyebrow.

“More than you, apparently.”

“What's the big deal about orgasms, anyway?” Massu asks.

Koyama and Tegoshi simultaneously spit out their tea, and Massu finds himself on the receiving end of five stares, varying from bewildered to shocked to skeptical. He's very glad he didn't mention that he's never had one.

“Ha ha?” He tries. Everyone else sighs.

“How was that even a supposed to be a joke?” Koyama asks, laughing just a tad cruelly, but Massu's too busy pretending to send a text message to answer.

 

 

When Massu wakes up the next morning to find himself with breasts and a vagina he is (understandably, he feels) confused and alarmed.

Thankfully, he gets up early enough that he has a couple hours to consider what to do about this. Unfortunately, at the end of those hours, he still has no idea.

He spends much of that time simply staring at himself in the mirror in bewilderment. He's still pretty muscular, but it's less obvious, better covered by his body fat now than it had been before. His breasts are hefty, if he says so himself (though he'd really rather not have any). He's not really dismayed that his butt and thighs are, too. His waist isn't bad at all.

Before he can even think to look at his face, he hears his mother coming up the stairs, calling his name because he's late to breakfast. Thinking quickly, he calls out to her that he doesn’t have time as he throws on some loose pants. But his voice sounds different, just a little higher than normal.

“I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Takahisa!” his mother shouts, clearly thinking it was his sister who'd answered.

Consciously deepening his voice, he tries again, “I said, I don’t have time!”

He puts on a tight undershirt, then a looser shirt, a sweater, and the bulkiest jacket he owns. And three scarves, lumped up far enough that they cover half of his face.

Going to work probably isn't the greatest idea, but he goes anyway because he doesn't really know what else to do. It's just a photoshoot and interview, he reasons, and everyone expects his clothing to be unique, anyway.

He's the first to arrive to work, as usual. Koyama is the second. The second he sees Massu, his jaw drops. Massu spends a moment with his heart in his stomach, but Koyama just walks over, pulls at one of his scarves, and says, “What happened to you? Couldn't decide what to wear this morning so you went with _everything_?”

Even as he glares at Koyama for laughing at his own bad joke, Massu can't help feeling relieved that Koyama didn't notice the bigger problem.

The rest of NEWS have similar reactions as they come in, none noticing anything more than Massu's strange(r than usual) clothes.

But Ryo is late. It's nothing unusual, but it leaves them looking for something to do to pass the time. Bored, Koyama and Shige take to pulling at Massu's scarves and teasing him. Massu grunts in irritation and pulls away, but Koyama's hand is in the middle of his top scarf, pulling it away from his face as he he goes.

His relief that it wasn't one of the other two scarves shrivels up and dies in his stomach at the look Koyama is giving him.

“Whoa, Massu,” he says. “Did you have plastic surgery yesterday or something? And where did your Adam's apple go?”

Getting up to look in the mirror before he answers, Massu notices that his face is distinctly more feminine looking. Mostly this just means that his jaw is softer and his nose slightly smaller, but it's rather obvious.

Everyone is staring at him expectantly, but he doesn't know what to say. Then he's interrupted by Ryo bursting in, wearing almost as much clothing as Massu and a surgical mask.

Ripping the mask off, he says, “Guys, we have a problem.”

 

 

A week and a half later, Ryo stomps into their dressing room. He's late again, though there's little point in showing up—today is dance practice, so they've been told to show up, because it's not being filmed, but Massu and Ryo are still having trouble with their changed centers of gravity and extra lumps. Massu is still surprised whenever he tries to touch his chest and there’s something in the way.

“I,” Ryo grinds out once he’s slammed the door, glaring at everyone like whatever is wrong is their fault. “Have not. Had an orgasm. Since _this happened_.”

He gestures at his still-female body. Everyone else give him looks of pity and horror, but Massu is just as confused as he was before. He tries to distract himself with working on their dances, but by the end of practice he's burning with questions he can't really ask anyone.

Ryo looks around the room as they change back into their street clothes at the end of the day.

“You two,” Ryo grabs Shige and Yamapi by the wrists, “you both have big dicks. Let's go.”

The two men only make halfhearted protests as they're dragged out the door.

“Damn, I wish I didn't have futsal after this,” Tegoshi stares wistfully after them.

“Poor Ryo,” Koyama shakes his head. He and Massu are the only people left in the room, which means Massu can't leave somebody else to answer that.

He stays awkwardly silent for a moment, anyway, unsure of what to say, then says, “What do you mean?”

If nothing else, it’s no secret that Massu has no experience with girls.

Koyama gives him a thoughtful look. “Women’s orgasms don’t have that much to do with guys’ penises at all. Even if they’re big. Though I’m sure Shige will fix that misconception for Ryo.”

“O-oh,” Massu stutters, trying not to wince. That was more than he really wanted to know.

Koyama gives him another thoughtful look, but doesn’t press the issue, much to Massu’s relief.

Instead he asks, “Want a ride home?”

Wary of Koyama’s thoughtfulness, Massu would be tempted to decline, but some guy on the train had grabbed his boob that morning, leaving him uncomfortable with the thought of using public transportation again. So he accepts, figuring Koyama has at least heard of boundaries.

The beginning of the car ride is silent, which only serves to set off more alarm bells in Massu’s head. Koyama doesn’t _do_ silent.

When Koyama does speak, it only confirms Massu’s worries.

“Have you seriously never had an orgasm?”

“Uh,” Massu blanches. “When did I say that?”

Koyama stares out the windshield. “You didn’t. But you kind of implied it, when you asked about them.”

Massu doesn’t know what to say. When the silence goes on, Koyama adds, “It’s okay. I mean, if you haven’t. It’s rare in guys. At least, that’s what Wikipedia says. But I guess it makes sense with you.”

Toying with a fold in his pants, Massu hesitates, then says, “I’ve never really tried. It just seems gross.”

Humming thoughtfully, Koyama pulls up to Massu’s house. “Well, whatever works for you. But hey, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it?”

He gives Massu a pat on the shoulder and a smile as Massu gathers his things and gets out of the car.

Forty minutes later, he gets a text message from Koyama.

_And if you ever want to try it, I’d be happy to help. ((((((/´З`)/_

Not knowing how to respond, Massu flips his phone shut and goes to take a bath.

But he can’t stop thinking about that message. It’s not every day someone offers that. But it’s Koyama. Wouldn’t things get awkward?

His mind goes round and round on the subject, keeping him awake far too late.

But Massu isn’t shy, and he doesn’t like dithering. And he figures Koyama is probably right, he might as well try it.

 _Do you really mean that?_ he texts Koyama the next day. It’s a weekday, but they have it off.

_Of course. (*´３｀)_

An hour later, Koyama knocks on his door. As he nervously leads Koyama to his room, in a rush to do this before his parents get home, Massu is struck by the feeling that he’s in a high school romance movie. Maybe he should move into his own place, he thinks. He’d have to cook for himself, though, and miss out on his mother’s food.

Lost in weighing the pros and cons of moving out, Massu doesn’t notice that they’ve reached his room until Koyama clears his throat. He jumps in surprise.

Koyama raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t say anything, just steps closer and brushes a bit of hair out of Massu’s face. The move brings him into Massu’s personal space, close enough that Massu has to tip his head back to see his face. It sends a rush of nervousness down his spine, and the barest hint of arousal settles helpfully between his legs.

Then Koyama bends down and kisses him. Massu’s pretty sure the fireworks-ish feeling is really just his nerves hitting their limits, but it feels nice all the same. He opens his mouth at Koyama’s prompting and lets Koyama in. It’s surprisingly easy not to think about germs as Koyama’s mouth slides over his, hands settling on his hips and crowding him back against the wall. He’s not really sure what to do, but Koyama doesn’t seem to mind his attempts at kissing back. Koyama’s mouth breaks away from his to move to his ear and he surprises himself with a moan, clinging to Koyama’s shoulders. He feels a hand on his ass and pushes into it, wrapping one leg around Koyama’s and trying to get as close as possible. The breasts are sort of getting in the way of that, to his irritation.

But then Koyama leads him to bed and tries to take his shirt off, and Massu panics and pulls away.

“Are you okay?” Koyama looks concerned, letting go of him.

Massu looks away. “Yeah. Sorry. Can we just not go...there today?”

He feels guilty and embarrassed and like there’s probably something wrong with him (like he’s still in high school or something), but Koyama just kisses his cheek and says it’s fine. They stick to kissing for a little while, and Koyama ends up staying for dinner.

 

 

They don’t see each other again until they have dance rehearsals three days later. Ryo is there, looking grumpy, and Yamapi and Shige look frustrated, so Massu figures Ryo is still getting some sort of payback.

He doesn’t waste a whole lot of braincells on that, though, because Koyama takes off his shirt an hour into practice. Massu spends the rest of the day losing all the coordination he’d finally gained after the body shift, because all he can think about is Koyama, and Koyama’s shoulders, and how Koyama had felt pushing him up against the wall with those strong arms.

He dawdles over packing up his things at the end of the day, wanting to scream when Shige and Koyama start discussing Ryo.

“I went down on him for _an hour and a half_ ,” Shige says, grimacing and rubbing at his jaw. “And just when I thought we were getting somewhere, Yamapi called him ‘her’, and he got all pissed off and lost it.”

Koyama groans in sympathy, while Massu grimaces at the information overload. He’d really rather not think about Shige doing that with Ryo.

By the time Shige leaves, Koyama still isn’t wearing a shirt. He catches Massu staring as the door swings shut behind Shige.

“See something you like?” he asks, grinning and propping one hand against the wall behind Massu's shoulder. Massu gulps, but Koyama spares him from needing to come up with an answer by kissing him.

It feels even better than the first time. Massu wraps his arms around Koyama's neck to get closer, jumps helpfully and wraps his thighs around Koyama when Koyama tugs on his hips, so that he's supported between Koyama and the wall. He shudders when Koyama grinds against him, feeling too good to be embarrassed that he can feel Koyama’s cock pressing right between his legs. Even when Koyama pushes his shirt up to expose his breasts he isn't embarrassed, especially when Koyama starts rubbing at his nipple.

Then Koyama slips a hand into Massu's sweatpants and the pleasure spikes, making his hips twitch involuntarily. He must know what he's doing, because Massu quickly melts into a panting mess as the fingers rub at him, always circling one spot but never quite hitting it.

They end up on the floor, with Massu's pants around one ankle and Koyama's head between his legs. Koyama's mouth feels good on him, but while he's greatly enjoying things he starts to wonder if there's anything more to this.

Koyama pulls back for a moment, keeps pressing with his fingers as he looks up at Massu, wiping his mouth with his other hand. “This would really be easier if you were still a guy,” he says.

Then he scrapes his teeth ever so lightly against something and sends a rush through Massu that makes his muscles all clench and his toes curl with the intensity of it. His hands curl against the floor, wishing they had something to hold onto as it keeps going, and he wouldn't know how to describe the feeling if he tried, just that it's really, really good.

It leaves him panting and giddy when it subsides, and he surprises himself by giggling a little.

Koyama sits up and smirks down at him. “So, do you get what the big deal is, now?”

Nodding, Massu pulls his pants back on and sits up. He stares awkwardly at Koyama's crotch for a moment as he tries to figure out how to ask if Koyama wants him to do something, until Koyama laughs and gives him a crash course on how to give a hand job.

By the time Koyama gets off, Massu is a guy again. Koyama laughs when he notices, jokingly whines as he drives Massu home that he never got a proper view of his breasts. Massu offers the bra he'd been wearing as a consolation prize, and Koyama nearly drives them into a lamppost.

The next day Ryo, still female and apparently orgasm-less, glares at Massu throughout rehearsals. Massu feels a twinge of sympathy, but it doesn’t stop him from making out with Koyama during their lunch break.

 

 

 

THE END. Anybody still here?  



End file.
